Kehidupan Rin
by Ia Hatsu
Summary: Hidup Rin yang sangat menyedih karna, orang tuanya yang telah meninggal, mulai membaik karna, adanya Rinto kakaknya yang baru ia ketahui. RnR, Please!


**RIN POV**

Hai, Perkenalkan nama saya Rin Kagami, aku memiliki iris mata biru, rambut sebahu yang berwarna _honeyblonde _dan di ikat kebawah dan di poniku ada 4 jepitan, yaitu: dikiri 2 dan dikanan 2, aku juga berkaca mata karna, aku rabun jauh sedangkan, bangku ku ada di bangku yang paling belakang bahkan sampai-sampai aku hanya duduk sendiri di belakang, aku juga masuk di sekolah ter-elit yaitu VOCA HIGH SCHOOL dengan beasiswa karena, ayah dan ibu ku sudah meninggal waktu aku berumur 8 tahun dan sekarang umur ku sudah 14 tahun dan aku kelas 3 SMP, aku juga tidak memiliki teman karna kejadian itu, aku kutu buku, aku menjadi gadis yang paling menyebalkan, bahkan, pertama kalinya aku masuk ke VOCA HIGH SCHOOL murid disana bergosip tentang ku, dan menatap aku menjijikan.

Aku berjalan disepanjang krodior sekolah menuju kelas ku

"Dasar, anak **MISKIN** kok, bisa masuk disekolah ini, ya?"  
"Dia itu pintar jadi, dia dapat **BEASISWA**."  
"Wah, pasti dia rajin belajar untuk mempertahan kan **BEASISWANYA** itu."  
"Dia itu **KUTU BUKU** juga lo."  
"Dasar **MENJIJIKAN**, **IEUUUW**"

Ya..., begitu lah yang aku dengar setiap hari dan setelah lamanya aku berjalan di iringi lagu yang tidak merdu oleh orgil-orgil di sekolah ini akhirnya, aku sampai di kelas IX-1 dan aku mendapatkan tatapan deathglare juga lagu yang judulnya '**GOSIP**' pertamanya, sih aku mau nonjok mereka semua tapi, lama kelamaan aku anggap aja itu semua lagu dan mereka menatap ku karna, aku cantik. Aku pun sampai dibangku ku yang paling belakang kemudian, meletakkan tas ku dan mengambil buku ku untuk membacanya dengan iringan lagu '**GOSIP MEMPERTAHANKAN BEASISWANYA**' tanpa, _HeadSet_ dan _HandPhone_.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Akhirnya, udah masuk kelas dan datang lah, Meiko-_Sensei_ guru yang suka mabuk dan terkenal _killer_ juga Meiko-_Sensei_ mengajarkan pelajaran matematika. Musik pun lenyap dari telinga ku yang terasa sudah sejuk.

"Sekarang buka halaman 137 kerjakan nomor 1 bagian A sampai nomor 10 bagian C, jadi, seluruhnya 60 soal." Ucap Meiko-_Sensei_ kemudian, membuka tasnya dan mengambil _Bir_ dan meminungnya sampai ia mabok. Kelas pun ribut lagi tapi, tetap saja aku masih mengerjakan tugas itu.

BRAK!

Seluruh pandangan langsung kearah pintu juga pandangan ku, semua siswi selain, aku langsung memandanginya dengan tatapan yang _you know_, lah. Sedangkan, aku menatapnya kesal selama 3 detik kemudian, mengerjakan soal yang di berikan oleh Meiko-Sensei. Lelaki yang mendobrak pintu itu atau Len Kagamine adalah lelaki terg****ng di VSH sampai-sampai, 1 sekolah seluruh siswi juga ada siswa yang _yaoi_ mencitainya atau tergila-gila padanya tapi, cuman aku saja yang tidak menyukainya aku memang tahu kalo, dia itu artis yang lagi naik daun tapi, dia itu sombong jadi, ya... aku membencinya, dan yang paling aku tidak sukai adalah orang yang sombong.

Oh iya, aku lupa ciri-ciri lelaki itu dia memiliki iris mata biru dan rambut _honeyblonde_ seperti ku tapi di ikat _ponytail_, _pony_nya acak-acakan, dan dia itu selanin terkenal dia juga berandalan di sekolah baju sekolahnya aja di luar tidak dimasukin dan dia slalu melepas dasinya, dan dia slalu memajak orang dasar! bahkan, dia dipilih menjadi, ketua OSIS.

Ku lihat Kagamine-_san_ cepat-cepat ke tempatnya, takut kalau Meiko-_Sensei_ langsung sadar dan menghukumnya. Hah, akhirnya jadi juga aku telah menyelesaikan tugas yang 60 nomor yaitu: 30 bagian A, 20 bagian B, dan 10 bagian C.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Akhirnya, lonceng berbunyi Meiko-_Sensei_ pun langsung sadar, sadar? ya, Meiko-_Sensei_ akan sadar jika mendengar lonceng.

"Ya, anak-anak, siapa yang sudah selesai?" Tanya Meiko-_Sensei_ dan hanya aku yang mengangkat tangan.

"Hm..., Kagami-_san_ selama tadi, apa yang diperbuat yang lainnya sampai-sampai tugas mereka belum selesai?" Tanya Meiko-Sensei pada ku.

"Tadi, mereka bermain, keluar kelas, makan, main hp, leptop, tab, dll bahkan, ada yang terlambat dan seluruh gadis teriak-teriak kayak orang tidak waras." Ucap ku jujur dan datar.

"Siapa yang terlambat?" Tanyanya lagi pada ku.

"Kagamine-_san_" Ucap ku datar lagi, yaa, setelah aku ditinggal kan oleh orang tua ku muka ku selalu saja datar dan biasa juga marah jika ada yang mengganggu ku.

"Kagamine-_san_, pergi kelapangan berdiri sampai lonceng tanda istirahat bunyi dan masukkan baju mu pasang dasi mu!" Perintah Meiko-_Sensei_ pada Kagamine-_san_.

"B-Baik, _Sensei._" Ucap Kagamine-_san_ dan ia pun memakai dasinya juga memasukkan bajunya dan keluar kelapangan. Setelah, Meiko-_Sensei_ keluar seluruh siswi menatap ku dengan tatapan _deathglare_ tapi, tatapan itu hilang karna, Hiyama-_Sensei_ masuk untuk mengajar pelajaran sejara. Selama, pelajaran sejarah hanya aku yang mencatat karna, yang lain sudah bosan dengan pelajaran sejarah tapi, bagi ku seluruh pelajaran tidak membosan kan

_TENG TENG TENG_

Dan waktu ini lah yang semua orang tunggu. Aku segera keluar dan menuju ke perpustakaan untuk belajar, Makan? aku sudah makan setiap pagi jadi, aku tidak makan di sekolah dan kalo, dirumah aku langsung makan dan bekerja sebagai guru private untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup ku, jadi, begitulah alasannya kenapa aku selalu belajar, dan hari ini hari selasa jadi, aku libur.

Setelah, aku sampai di perpustakaan yang ku lihat hanya lah buku tidak ada seseorang dan tempat ini lah yang aku suka tempat yang sepi kalau, ada orang pastinya aku mengambil buku dan pergi ke atap sekolah untuk belajar dengan tenang.

_TENG TENG TENG_

Lonceng berbunyi lagi berarti sudah masuk aku pun langsung, ke kelas ku yang berada di lantai 2 jadi, aku harus naik tangga dan masuk ke kelas ku yaitu, kelas IX-1. Setelah, aku masuk aku membaca buku sambil menunggu guru datang dan Luka-_Sensei_ pun masuk untuk mengajar Kimia. Setelah, Luka-Sensei masuk Gakupo-_Sensei_ untuk mengajar TIK. Setelah lonceng berbunyi lagi berarti sudah pulang.

Aku berjalan menuju rumah ku yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan sekolah ku dan ku lihat ada mobil di depan rumah ku.

"Tadaima " Ucap ku datar

"Wah, Rin-_chan_ lama tidak bertemu pasti, kamu pasti sudah kesusahan, maafkan aniki mu ini Rin-_chan_ saya tidak pernah mengunjungi mu karna, aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah ku dan tidak tau kamu sekarang tinggal dimana. " Ucap lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ dan memakai jepitan berwarna putih seperti ku bahkan matanya persis seperti ku sambil menangis dan memeluk ku.

"Maaf, anda ini siapa, ya?" Tanya ku tapi, muka ku tetap datar.

"Astaga, Rin-_chan_ kau bahkan lupa pada aniki mu ini, masa kamu lupa? aku ini Rinto Kakak mu Rinto Kagami. " Balasnya dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, Kamu kakak ku ya" Ucap ku datar.

"R-Rin, Kenapa ucapan mu selalu datar?" Tanya pada ku.

"Heh, Kaka pikirkan saja sendiri." Ucap ku datar dan segera menuju kamar ku.

"Rin!" Teriak kakak ku memanggil nama ku.

Sesampainya, dikamar ku aku langsung membaringkan tubuh ku kekasur ku. ya, walaupun aku miskin tapi, rumah ku besar sampai-sampai kamar ku seluruh barangnya mewah tapi, cuma uang ku aja yang sedikit jadi, ya..aku harus bekerja tapi, kalo hari ini aku libur, hanya setiap hari minggu, senin, jum'at dan sabtu aku bekerja.

Ku lihat pintu kamar ku terbuka dan masuk Rinto.

"Rin, aku akan tinggal disini dan kita akan bersama aku sudah keluar dari sekolah ku dan aku akan sekolah disini." Ucap Rinto pada ku.

"Wah, apakah benar?" Ucap ku dengan suara yang tidak biasa yaitu gembira, dan Rinto mengangguk dan tersenyum akupun, langsung memeluknya dan berkata "Terimah Kasih" padanya.

"Kalau, begitu kau tidak akan kesepian kan." Ucap Rinto.

"Aku senang dengan kedatangan kakak dan inilah yang selalu aku harap kan, a-aku ingin memiliki orang yang menyayangi ku" Ucap ku sambil masih memeluknya dan menangis.

"Tenang lah, Rin. Kakak pasti akan selalu menyayangi mu." Ucap Rinto dan membalas pelukan Rin

**To Be Continue**

Mohon, Review, ya! Minna-san!


End file.
